


Goodbye my friend

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lee was the one to commit suicide in Episode 3 of season 1 instead of Katjaa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye my friend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in the middle of the night begging to be written. I wasn't even planning on writing a new one shot but the plot bunnies attacked.  
> Oh and The walking dead is owned by TellTaleGames.

          “Ken it’s… I think it’s time.” Katjaa sobbed.

          “The boy’s been bit. In case you haven’t figured that out.” Kenny explained to the newcomer.

          “Take as long as you need.” Lee tried to reassure them.

          “There ain’t no time left to take.” Kenny sighed.

          “What are we gonna do?” He questioned.

          “We can’t allow him to become one of those things.” Katjaa reminded him.

          “But what if… what if he doesn’t?” Kenny protested.

          “Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself. I need you to _hear_ me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish.” Katjaa sobbed.

          “But—“

“No”

“There’s—Come on Kat!” Kenny begged.

          “If you think of one, you let me know.” Katjaa sobbed.

          “Isn’t there some sort of pill or something we can just _give_ him—“ Kenny tried to say.

          “Stop it.” Katjaa protested.

          “He can just drift off to sleep. Right hun? I mean _Jesus_ this is our _son_!” Kenny sobbed.

          “I _know!_  But we know it’s here…” Katjaa pointed to her head to demonstrate her point.

          “Or nothing!” She continued.

          “Well fuck…just _who_ then? You want me to?” Kenny shrieked.

                   “You don’t have to!” Katjaa protested.

          “I’ll do it!” Kenny protested.

          “ _I’ll_ do it.” Lee demanded.

          “No, it should be a parent.” Katjaa protested.

          “No parent should have to _do_ something like this.” Lee reminded them.

          “Lee’s right Kat, we can say our goodbyes and… just let that be it.” Kenny agreed.

          “I don’t know…” Katjaa sighed, unsure of what to do.

          “Lee you’d be doing this family a great service.” She sadly smiled.

          “Why don’t we take him into the forest so Clementine doesn’t have to see?” She suggested.

          “Yeah.” Kenny agreed.

          “Give us a moment to say goodbye?” Katjaa pleaded.

          “Of course.” Lee sighed, looking at the grounds

After several minutes Kenny put his hand on Lee’s shoulder.

          “You can take him now.” He reassured him.

          “Alright.” Lee mumbled, draping him over his shoulder.

          “Wait a minute.” Kenny stopped him.

          “What is it?” Lee asked. Lee had barely spoken after the whole Larry incident, and it was worrying Kenny.

          “Do you want to talk?” Kenny asked again. Lee shook his head as he carried Duck into the forest. Kenny stayed with Katjaa as they waited for him to come back.

          “You think he’s gonna be okay?” Katjaa asked.

          “I don’t know. He hasn’t spoken to me since the Saint John’s Dairy. I just wish he’d say what was on his mind. I miss talking to him.” Kenny sighed. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, to which Kenny sighed.

          “I’d better go get him. He’s probably a mess.” Kenny told her as he followed him into the forest. When he got to the forest he found Lee’s corpse on the ground, a gun in hand and a hole from where he had shot himself in the head.

          [ “NO!” He sobbed, kneeling next to Lee’s body.](http://picosong.com/BmAW/)

 

          “Lee, oh God, just… _why_?” He sobbed. Katjaa having heard him scream ran over to the source of sound.

          “Kenny what’s—NO!” She sobbed.

          “What are we going to tell Clementine?” Kenny asked.

          “Shit, I didn’t even think of that.” Katjaa gasped. Clementine having heard Kenny and Katjaa’s screams had ran over to see Lee’s corpse.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, collapsing to her knees in tears.

          “No, no, no! This can’t be happening!” She sobbed.

          “Clementine, I’m so sorry.” Kenny sobbed, holding her as close as he possibly could.

          “DON’T TOUCH ME!” She screamed, causing Kenny to let her go in shock.

          “Clementine, I—“ Kenny tried to say.

          “He’s _dead!_ He’s freaking _dead!_ Do you _get_ that?” The child cried.

          “I know, I know sweetie.” Katjaa tried to reassure her. Kenny stood up and slowly aimed his gun at Duck, tears streaming down his face. Duck’s breathing was becoming ragged as he was starting to turn.

          “Goodbye son.” Kenny sighed as he shot him in the head.

He bent over Lee’s body, holding his hand for the last time.

          “Goodbye Lee.” He whispered, burying him next to Duck as he covered them both in flowers. Clementine was still sobbing on the ground, Katjaa holding her tight as she sobbed into her chest.

Lee Everett was dead, and Kenny would never forgive himself for it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
